


Mark me, Marcus

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Marcus is Wrench's favorite birthday gift.





	Mark me, Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it's been a long time since I've wrote something down and dirty... if there ever was a reason to write smut again, Wrench's birthday seems like a perfect fit, right?
> 
> Thanks to [DramaticalHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) for beta-ing! She's the best <3 <3

After a day full of celebrating— and consequently, hardly any privacy— Wrench had been getting awfully handsy.

He was eager to unwrap his last gift of the day, and his patience had all but vanished by the time they’d started their regular bar crawl. His hands snuck under Marcus's shirt, into the back pockets of Marcus's jeans, around his mask to push it up for another makeout session.

While Marcus couldn’t help himself either, he liked to think he was a little more tactful about it. But he was just as bad. They were practically fucking on the dancefloor, much to the displeasure of their friends and the strangers they crashed into.

But Wrench didn’t care. “It’s my birthday,” he whispered into Marcus's ear, the mask’s spikes digging into his boyfriend’s neck. It used to be an annoyance but now it kind of turned Marcus on. “I could blow you right now and nobody can stop me.”

Thankfully, he wasn’t able to get that far before the last call for alcohol forced them out and Sitara, Josh, and Ray called it a night.

The DriverSF ride home was mostly Wrench trying to climb Marcus like a tree, and Marcus tethering him down so that their poor driver didn’t have a reason to kick them out. He had to remind himself to give them a decent tip in the morning.

The moment Marcus managed to get the apartment door closed behind them, Wrench’s hands were ripping off his mask and tossing it towards the couch. Then they were on Marcus's face and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Wrench wasn’t willing to wait any longer than he already had. As he pulled out of the initial kiss, he caught Marcus's bottom lip between his teeth. His bright, sharp eyes met Marcus's and he flashed a cocky grin— the look set something ablaze in Marcus, something that wanted to be hilt deep in him as quickly as possible.

“Someone’s horny,” Marcus noted, like he totally wasn’t. He trailed his lips along Wrench’s jaw as he slipped his thumbs through Wrench’s belt loops and pulled him in closer.

Wrench whimpered, a noise far sexier than it had any right to be.

“You’ve been teasing me all day, M,” he replied, working off Marcus's jacket with ease. “Those stupid fucking hipster jeans and your ass are too good together… ugh.”

Marcus pushed down Wrench's hood, grabbing his earlobe with his teeth. He chuckled lowly, knowing the sound got Wrench going. “I chose ‘em just for the occasion. Happy birthday.”

Wrench cursed under his breath, then dove in for another kiss. He pushed forward with tongue and Marcus gladly accepted. The little shudder Wrench gave as he teased over the roof of his mouth made his dick twitch in his skinny jeans, now considerably tighter.

Wrench wanted to take control and Marcus let him; soon he was being dragged through the dark apartment directly to their bedroom and was being pushed backwards onto the bed. He took the time Wrench spent discarding his spiked accessories to set aside his glasses. They’d just get in the way.

Wrench’s hungry eyes passed over every inch of Marcus, drinking in the sight of him. His lips pursed in thought.

“Hmm... still haven’t decided if I wanna fuck you or if I want you to fuck me,” he mused while climbing on top of Marcus. He made a point to grind down on Marcus's growing erection, like he was taking stock. “There’s always morning sex, though, huh?”

“Whatever you want,” Marcus replied, getting back by sweeping him in for another kiss. “I’m all yours.”

Wrench pulled back, throwing him a smirk. “ _Anything_ I want?”

“No robot dicks or improper storage of explosives, Wrench.”

“Aw, but that leaves out like half of my kinks! Well, the other half are all Marcus-related, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Grinning, Marcus helped Wrench with working off his shirt. “I’m honored to play such a large part in your spank bank.”

“ _Look_ at you, Marcus.” He accentuated his point by splaying his hands— warm, rough— over Marcus's bare chest. “How could you not be?”

Then Wrench picked up where they’d left off in the hallway. As they kissed, his hands explored every bare part of skin they could reach, the feeling building up the want inside Marcus. They broke apart long enough for Wrench to toss aside his shirt. Then he dove back in, sighing into Marcus's mouth as he entwined his tongue around his.

Marcus let his hands travel over the odd assortment of ink on his skin. Once he reached his chest, he rolled his nipples between his fingers before pinching as hard as he knew Wrench liked it. He was rewarded with a sweet, stifled moan filling his mouth and Wrench grinding hard against his dick.

“Fuck, dude, ouch,” Wrench hissed, pulling out of their kiss. His eyes bore directly into Marcus's, unwavering, needy. “Do that again. _Except_ … I’ve made up my mind.”

He seized Marcus by his forearms pulled him on top of him, switching their positions.

“I want you to fuck me. Make it so I won’t be able to forget about it for days. Mark me, Marcus… oho, that’s catchy.” He chuckled, then repeated himself in a higher, sultrier tone, channeling the femme fatale. “ _Mark me, Marcus~_ ”

“Just awful,” Marcus laughed along, bending down to bring his mouth to Wrench’s throat. “But your wish is my command.”

He kissed the anarchy tattoo, then bit down with gentle force.

Wrench responded by digging his hands into Marcus's shoulders and letting out a pleased moan. He groaned, looping a leg around one of Marcus's. “Harder.”

“I’m getting there, man.” Marcus shook his head, going for the side of Wrench’s neck instead. He nipped at his earlobe. “Be patient.”

“I did my waiting,” Wrench dipped into quotation, “Twelve years of— ahh, _shit_...”

Marcus shut him up by taking the sensitive part of his neck between his teeth and biting down hard. Then he suckled his skin to form a bruise. The hands digging into his shoulders moved downwards, scuttering against the expanse of his back.

He laughed, kissing the budding bruise before choosing another spot to mark. He dragged his tongue against Wrench’s collarbones and pale skin, showering him with kisses as he went. As an afterthought, he brought his hands back to Wrench’s chest and toyed with them gently. Wrench pointed everything with sounds of delight, needy moans and gentle gasps asking for more, more.

Then, simultaneously, Marcus pinched and bit down— being more careful with the two stimuli combined. That was enough, though, because the unholy sound Wrench let out made his dick twitch against the zipper of his jeans.

“Fuck,” he whispered, fumbling as he brought his focus down to his pants. Wrench was there quickly afterwards, helping him undo the buttons and zipper before freeing his cock from his underwear and pants in one swift move, then tossed them somewhere on the floor.

Wrench gave a little happy sigh. A growing smirk told that he wanted to say something about how hard Marcus already was, but Marcus was already working him out of his pants and he squeezed down on the front of his crotch to keep him quiet. He was even harder than Marcus was, he had no room to talk.

Once Wrench’s pants had been completely discarded, Marcus's hands massaged the pentagram tattoos trailing across his upper thighs. They trailed downwards; one hand grazed against the sensitive area of his inner thighs, he wrapped the other around Wrench’s erection and began stroking him slowly.

Wrench was so easy to turn into a weak mess. He was a tight coil always threatening to come undone, and when Marcus touched him the right way he threatened to break. He cupped a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back the sounds that wouldn’t stop spilling out.

That turned Marcus on even further. It was cute when Wrench got shy in a good way. He pushed Wrench’s thighs further apart, trailing his hand downwards past his balls towards his ass. Marcus glanced up towards his boyfriend’s face— though it was dark in the bedroom, he could see the deep red dyed into Wrench’s cheeks. It looked really good on him.

He reached for the bedside table, searching for the bottle of lube they kept there. After a couple seconds of fumbling, Wrench pushed the bottle into Marcus's hand.

“I don’t care if you hurt me,” he whispered, his hips impatiently moving to work himself against Marcus's hand. “Just… go fast.”

“Too bad. I care about not causing you _too_ much pain,” Marcus countered. He snapped open the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand, then began warming it between his fingers.

It took a bit of readjusting their positions for Marcus to have a better angle, shifting so one of Wrench’s legs was hanging over his shoulder. Marcus took Wrench’s cock in one hand, moving his other down to his ass. He leaned forward and kissed Wrench softly as he pressed a finger into him.

He thrust in a couple times, eliciting a couple weak moans from Wrench against his mouth. He matched his movements with the hand around his cock, working him slowly.

Wrench was relaxed and eager, so Marcus dared to slip in another finger. He picked up the pace gradually, focusing on stretching Wrench out more than getting him used to the feeling. He was getting desperate, too; he wanted to be buried deep inside Wrench soon.

Once satisfied with his work, Marcus removed himself from Wrench entirely— the pained sound he made at the lack of stimuli was probably enough to make Marcus cum then and there, but he was good at keeping his own needs in check. Besides, today was about Wrench.

He reached over to the bedside again and grabbed a folded-up pack of condoms. As he went to rip one off, Wrench grabbed his wrist.

“Allow me,” he hummed, plucking the package from him. He looked up into Marcus's eyes and flashed him another one of those crazy, love-drunk smirks. Marcus's heart did flips.

They took the opportunity to move to a more comfortable spot on the bed. Now Wrench was sitting between Marcus's legs, stretching his hands over his dark skin. His excitement radiated out of his fingertips. He pulled Marcus into a deep kiss as he began jerking him off. Finally being touched reawakened the want burning in his lower stomach, now growing even more desperate with every stroke.

When Wrench broke out of the kiss to catch his breath, Marcus took the opportunity and bit him on the side of his neck again. Wrench jerked, let out a pleased little laugh, then squeezed harder at the base of Marcus's dick.

“You’d make a good vampire,” Wrench noted as he ripped open the condom. He hoisted Marcus's dick into position and rolled the rubber ring down him.

“Thanks. If I feel like a career change, I’ll keep that in mind,” Marcus grinned, sweeping in for another kiss. While he had Wrench distracted, he quickly looped his arms around him and pushed him back down onto the bed.

Wrench gasped with surprise, hands flying around Marcus's shoulders in the brief seconds he was airborne. He chuckled.

“Damn, are you finally gonna fuck me? Kinda been waiting,” he teased as he got himself into a better position, legs curled around Marcus's upper thighs. He raised the lilt of his voice again, draping his forearm over his face melodramatically. “ _Ooh, Marcus, please take my supple, virginal body..._ ”

“I’m gonna make you stop talking, is what I’m gonna do,” Marcus shot back, settling onto his knees and aligning the head of his cock to Wrench’s ass.

He pushed in slowly, despite his words, to still give Wrench proper time to get used to the feeling. Then he started moving, gentle at first, simply savoring the feeling of being inside Wrench.

He was right, though, he did manage to keep Wrench quiet. Anything he wanted to say was replaced by low groans and curses, soft sounds that spilled out uncontrollably. He clawed into Marcus's shoulders.

Marcus started pushing in deeper once Wrench started feeling good. He dug into Wrench’s thighs, letting himself bask in how amazing the warmth and tightness felt around him.

Just as he’d began to set up a rhythm, being on his knees was starting to get painful. He shifted forward, propping himself up on his hands.

Thankfully, the change in position made it easier to move— plus, it gave him a better view of Wrench’s face. There were few things Marcus liked more than Wrench’s bare face, especially the look he had while they fucked.

The way his eyes glazed over, half-there, half-fucked-out, and how his skin flushed pink, and how when he was feeling so good, the insecurities about his face didn’t hold their regular weight.

“Does it feel good?” Marcus whispered close to Wrench’s ear before before picking up his pace. As a response, Wrench cursed, nodded frantically, and clawed across Marcus's back. That would definitely hurt later, but now Marcus didn’t care.

He buried himself deeper into Wrench, intentionally avoiding rubbing against his prostate too much. He brought his mouth to Wrench’s neck again. His lips brushed against the array of bruises already forming like an apology.

Then he bit down again and Wrench moaned out his name, rocking hips in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Marcus, fuck—  _yes_ , there, please...” One of Wrench’s hands left Marcus's back, between their bodies to his neglected cock. “I’m close, so close…”

Marcus moved a hand away from Wrench’s thigh, encompassing his hand and his dick. He worked along with Wrench to stroke him as he ground into where he felt it most.

It didn’t take long for Wrench to finally come undone; he arched his back and grit his teeth as his orgasm swept through him, covering both their hands and bare stomachs in his release.

Thanks to the way Wrench clenched down as he came, it wasn’t long after that Marcus reached his peak. All his senses went on overdrive and he slowed his pace as sweet pleasure coursed through him as he came.

They stilled in the afterglow, gasping for breath and sharing long, tired glances.

Wrench was blissed out and smiling, with teeth, even. He reached out and cupped a hand to Marcus's cheek.

“Damn,” was all he said, laughing with whatever energy he had left. 

“Damn is right. Damn,” Marcus laughed along, carefully pulling himself out.

He slipped off the condom and tied it off, tossing it in the direction of the garbage can. He offered Wrench a couple tissues to wipe himself off, then did the same for himself. Usually the routine carried on into the shower, but he knew Wrench was just as spent as he was.

It had been a long day. Far more running away from explosives and being chased by cops than either of them had planned for. 

Marcus settled back into bed and Wrench curled up next to him. He nestled his face against Marcus's cheek, moving down to kiss below his ear.

“We still on for morning sex?” Wrench asked, looking up into Marcus's face.

“I dunno, man… probably?” Marcus stared back, puzzled. “I’m wiped. How can you even think about sex right now?”

“When given the chance to fuck you into another dimension, I won’t be able to stop thinking about it.”

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted both! Come on, it's my birthday, Marcus."

“ _Was_ your birthday. It's 3AM. Just save it for later.” Marcus shook his head, laughing. “You horny motherfucker.”

“You know it!” Wrench leaned over, kissing Marcus once more— nothing trying, just simple affection, feeling just to feel. Sighing happily, Wrench positioned himself with his head lying against Marcus's chest, face buried into his neck. “I _guess_  I can wait. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight.” Marcus closed his eyes and settled deeper into his pillow.

Sleep settled in slowly; it always took Marcus a while to quiet his racing mind. After a long stretch of comfortable silence, maybe twenty minutes or so, he thought Wrench had drifted off.

However, gradual movement against his side told him otherwise. Then he felt warm breath against his ear. Wrench lingered there for a moment.

He kissed the side of Marcus's forehead, then paused. “I love you.”

Marcus's heart skipped a beat. Hearing that from Wrench was nothing new, but it was always significant.

Wrench was the type to show off his unyielding adoration through touches and actions. But there was importance in his words when things were quiet, when he allowed his guard to be down.

He settled back into place, resting his hand on Marcus's chest. Right above his heart… so cheesy, Marcus thought to himself, he _had_ to know he was doing it.

Marcus smiled, clasping his hand around Wrench’s. “I love you, too.”

Caught off guard, Wrench laughed. He shyly nuzzled harder into Marcus's neck. Definitely cute.

“Go to bed, M.”

“Happy birthday, Wrench.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I can't write anything if it doesn't have a huge serving of fluff to go along with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed it! You can catch me on [tumblr](http://vurtkonnegut.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/noizomi_), too!


End file.
